


Panic Room

by mae-mil (maevemil)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Probably an au with no real monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevemil/pseuds/mae-mil
Summary: Fic request from tumblr. Prompt was “Stay there.  I’m coming to get you.” “It’s not heavy.  I’m stronger than I look.” or “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” (I did all three)





	Panic Room

“Jon!” Martin jumped at the sudden noise in front of him, and grabbed the nearest object which in this case happened to be, of course, Jon's arm.

“Martin, it's _fine_ , they're just recordings.

“Well I know _that_ ! But it caught me off guard! Besides, it _is_ still made to scare me.

“Why did we even come to a haunted house if you're going to jump at every little noise?” Jon sighed, before turning to Martin, his voice softening as he moved to hold his date's hand. “We _can_ just leave if you'd like. It doesn't really seem as if you're having much fun…”

Martin shook his head stubbornly. “That's the whole _point_ Jon. I'm fine, I promise.” He squeezed the hand that rested in his own before letting go, and turning back to the narrow corridor in front of them.

“In fact.” He said strongly, acting braver than it really seemed he was, “I'll go first this time.”

“Alright.” Jon sighed, trying to hide the fond smile that was currently spreading across his face. “Let's go.”

They continued on, Martin jumping at a few things (and Jon embarrassingly yelling at a couple as well), until Martin pushed open the exit, and Jon stopped in his tracks.

Martin, unwilling to stop his steady march forward for fear of being unable to start up again, didn’t seem to notice the lack of a presence and kept going without him.

“Um, Martin!” He saw his date turn in the doorway and look back.

“Ohh…”

Between the two of them, hanging menacingly from some sort of web on and glued to, the doorframe were four huge, plastic spiders.

“Stay there. I’ll come help you.” He pushed through the web and Jon shivered.

“Are you okay?” Martin reached him and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly.

“I’m fine Martin, they’re fake spiders. I just…” He looked over and shivered again. “I just can’t… can’t walk through there if they-”

“Can you close your eyes?”

Jon shook his head and Martin sighed.

“Alright then… How about…” As Martin spoke Jon’s focus returned to the doorway. He was so busy making sure they stayed put that he almost didn’t notice when Martin picked him up.

“Hey! What are you doing?!”

“I’ll just carry you through. You’re not too heavy, I’m stronger than I look.”

“T- that’s not the problem! Besides, there’s no way we’ll fit, I’ll hit my head on the frame”

“You’re right…” He sighed and put him down. They had moved slightly closer to the door while Martin was carrying him, and Jon tried to casually move away, but Martin was still holding him, so he reluctantly stayed. He seemed to consider the doorway for a moment before turning back to Jon.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

“What? We’ve already established that won’t work.”

“Come on,” Martin grinned at him, moving his hand from Jon’s shoulder to cover his eyes, “Just trust me.”

Jon rolled his eyes from underneath Martin's hand but obligingly closed his eyes and put his hands out in front of himself, palms up. He felt Martin’s hands close around his own, and heard him shuffle closer until their noses touched.

“I thought we were trying to get me through this door?”

“Mmhm…” Martin murmured, leaning in, and their lips brushed softly.

“This doesn’t seem like that.” Jon teased, despite the fact that he was leaning in as well.

“Got distracted” He mumbled, pulling Jon further into the kiss and letting go of his hands, leaving his arms to wrap around Martin's shoulders.

He felt Martin take a step backwards, pulling out of the kiss, but followed quickly, pulling him back down.

They stood like that for a moment, before Martin pulled away, for real this time, avoiding Jon's repeated attempt to continue, and grinned mischievously.

“What?” Jon frowned as Martin pointed behind him, and turned around.

“Oh god!” He jumped backwards, away from the spider covered doorway behind him, bumping against Martin, and falling backwards.

“You-” He got up and scowled at the smug look on Martin’s face.

“Sorry,” he said, not looking regretful in the least, “It did work though, didn’t it?”

Jon squinted at him angrily, before sighing. “Maybe we should stay away from haunted houses from now on."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr! https://mae-mil.tumblr.com/post/184447987750/saw-your-prompt-call-maybe-a-sweet-not


End file.
